


Dancing With Myself [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Anton Yelchin RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_aware, Community: yelchinfactory, Length: 0-10 minutes, Other, Podfic, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton enjoys a private moment.</p><p>A podfic of Dancing With Myself, written by smutjunkie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing With Myself [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garden_hoe21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancing With Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5908) by smutjunkie. 



> This was recorded for [](http://garden_hoe21.livejournal.com/profile)[**garden_hoe21**](http://garden_hoe21.livejournal.com/) for her comm [](http://yelchinfactory.livejournal.com/profile)[**yelchinfactory**](http://yelchinfactory.livejournal.com/).  
>  It was also recorded for [](http://pod_aware.livejournal.com/profile)[**pod_aware**](http://pod_aware.livejournal.com/) for the Accent day:  
>  _Every podficcer has an accent; sometimes that accent matches that of the canon character, sometimes it doesn't. Every accent is special and brings something to the podfic, it represents the podficcer and reminds us just how diverse fandom can be. Come celebrate accents and learn more about them in podfic at_[](http://pod_aware.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pod_aware**](http://pod_aware.livejournal.com/) on [LJ](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com/7942.html) or [DW](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/4693.html).

  


**Length** : 7:28  
 **Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/RPF-Dancing%20With%20Myself%20by%20smutjunkie-paraka.mp3) (4.1MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/RPF-Dancing%20with%20Myself%20by%20smutjunkie-paraka.m4b) (5.8MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
